


Встреча.

by Mac_Cecht



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри "уполз", но пока еще не вернулся в Кингсмен; Эггси его выследил. </p>
<p>Небольшая зарисовка на сет из четырех гифок этого поста на тумблере http://lyurika.tumblr.com/post/116537055681<br/>Ничего серьезного.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча.

Ярость клокочет где-то в горле. Можно было бы успокоиться, дождаться, пока Гарри уйдет, и как ни в чем не бывало позвонить в его дверь, насладиться реакцией, но тело реагирует само, не давая обрести контроль мозгу – Эггси мягко спрыгивает на землю в нескольких метрах от Галахада. Руки в карманах сжаты в кулаки, зубы стиснуты – это помогает хоть как-то держать себя в руках, последний оплот его самообладания. Полгода безысходности и темноты – это не так уж и много, но он не раз удивлялся, почему это его не ломает. Почему, дойдя до финальной линии, подходя к самому краю, он ощущает разряд тока, короткое замыкание, а не эмоциональное выгорание? Его боль не выжигает проводку, оставляя после себя только апатию, наоборот: чем больше обреченности ощущает Гэри Анвин, тем ярче искрят коротнувшие провода его чувств. Наверное, в таких случаях положено говорить: «Я всегда был уверен, что Гарри жив», но это бред сивого Мерлина – ни хуя ни в чем он не был уверен. Никаких предчувствий, никаких ожиданий – ни хуяшечки, кроме дебильной надежды найти когда-нибудь Гарри Харта. Живого Гарри Харта.  
– Эггси…   
Его наставник улыбается одними глазами, но уголки его губ уже подрагивают, готовясь озарить улыбкой все лицо – и это невыразимо, неописуемо бесит. Гэри сжимает зубы еще сильнее, ощущая, как в районе скул шевелятся под кожей желваки. 

Такая техника шагов применяется для концентрации, расслабления и медитации, не для боя, но Эггси приближается именно так: контролирует движения бедрами, а не положением плеч; спина прямая, а корпус отклонен чуть назад – это позволяет разгрузить позвоночник и шею. Это позволяет почти без замаха ударить Галахада в челюсть и затаить дыхание, ожидая услышать хруст ломающихся костей. Все его существо напрягается в предвкушении этого звука.   
Гэри не удивляет, когда Гарри избегает удара одним неуловимым плавным движением, почти не меняя положения тела. Руки Галахада небрежно засунуты в карманы, вся его поза – умиротворение в чистом виде, но в глазах разгорается огонек. Пожар вместо ровного тепла и ожидание: удар был случайным или нет? Одиночным или нет?  
– Нет, Гарри, - ухмыляется Эггси и бьет снова.

Сначала Гарри просто уклоняется. Уже не так расслабленно и непринужденно – дополнительные полгода тренировок в Кингсмен не проходят для Гэри Анвина бесследно. «О да, Гарри, я искал тебя», – Эггси смеется, вспоминая, каким шоком для него была тогда сцена в церкви. Сейчас он чувствует себя на месте Галахада, убивающего все, до чего дотягивались руки или дальнобойность его оружия. У него нет того шикарного оружейного склада, который покоился тогда в карманах Гарри, но ему и не нужно убивать, достаточно будет один раз пробить оборону.   
Достать Гарри – мечта последней половины года, и Эггси удается ее исполнить. Челюсть, конечно, не ломает, но кровь из разбитой губы, размазанная по костяшкам, несказанно радует. Гарри Харт, видимо, представляет роскошный синяк на своей челюсти – теперь настает очередь Эггси считать будущие синяки, потому что его наставник начинает наконец-то бить в ответ. Наверное, со стороны это показалось бы актом мазохизма, но Эггси несказанно рад: ему нужны сейчас эмоции Галахада, нужно видеть, что ему не все равно, а не наблюдать за внешним эмоциональным диапазоном булавки джентльмена Кингсмен. Во время боя Гарри всегда горит.   
Мышцы Гэри готовы к граду ударов, а вот кожа словно издевается: после тренировок и заданий он зачастую выглядит избитым, хотя ловит все в блоки. Завтра его руки будут синими от локтей до запястий, но кого волнует, что будет завтра? Здесь и сейчас, он и Гарри Харт. С Галахадом всегда хватает одной ошибки. Достаточно всего лишь опрометчиво опустить левую руку – и вот: звон в ушах, двоящееся изображение и привкус металла во рту.   
Острая боль в заломленной за спину руке ощущается только через несколько секунд. Профессионализм Харта чувствуется во всем: Эгсси осознает, что одного резкого движения хватит, чтобы сломать руку сразу в двух местах – в районе запястья и где-то чуть выше локтя. Или ближе к плечу? Шум явно в ушах не способствует скорости мыслей. Вторым движением можно легко сломать ему шею. Эггси поводит плечами, бесцеремонно вытирает кровь на подбородке о рубашку на сгибе локтя, обхватывающего его горло, и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в плечо.  
– Ты мог прийти раньше, – голос Гарри звучит ровно, такая разминка даже не заставила его запыхаться. – Я ждал тебя.  
– Я был немного занят, – Эггси ухмыляется и, повернув лицо к Галахаду, рассматривая его челюсть, невозмутимо интересуется: – Джентльмен должен спрашивать разрешения прежде, чем поцеловать?  
– Только у леди. – Гарри делает паузу и добавляет: – Да и то будет выглядеть идиотом в большинстве случаев.  
Их поцелуй имеет вкус крови.


End file.
